1. Technical Field
This invention relates to wall resurfacing kits and, more particularly, to a wall resurfacing kit for allowing users to quickly and easily resurface wallpapered walls.
2. Prior Art
Wallpaper is a well known covering that can selectively be applied to entire wall surfaces or to only select portions thereof. Sometimes, however, a person may no longer like the color or pattern displayed on the wall paper and may wish to change it. Also, in the even that a home is sold the new owners may not have the same affinity for the current wallpaper as the previous residents did. The conventional method of removing wall paper is rather time consuming, requiring a lot of patience and effort. At times the wallpaper can not be completely removed in certain areas, thus complicating the application of new wallpaper, or painting over the desired surface.
Accordingly, a need remains for a wall resurfacing kit in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings.